To Know You
by Raylnn
Summary: All of our favorite Twilight characters thrown into the reality television show, The Bachelor. With all of the hilarity and drama that is promised in it. ExB EMxR JxA ON HIATUS
1. Edwards Introduction

**Okay, I have tried writing before and I just didn't get into my story. Now, I have really put some thought into what I want to see written down. So technically, this is my first story. Be gentle. This is just a lot of fun for me! If anyone has any suggestions or would be open to answering some questions when I have them, I would really appreciate it. I am relatively new to this site. Anyway, sorry for the long message.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward or Carlisle. (Although, I wouldn't mind it.)**

**Without further ado: Here it is.**

* * *

**EPOV:  
**  
"Remind me why I did this, again? Oh, right! I didn't want to." Sometimes Rose and Jasper can really grate on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love them a lot, but this was going a little too far.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins that happen to be my best friends. They grew up in the house next door to my parents and myself in Chicago. The great Windy city.

I was born Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, on June 20th of 1981, into the lovely Cullen family. My parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, wanted more children but things never worked out for them. I am an only child, and as fun as it would have been to have siblings, I didn't really notice it.

My parents were extremely close with Charles and Rose Hale, Rosalie and Jasper's parents. Therefore, I never went without a friend. Since we were all so close, many confused us all as siblings. Although I wouldn't mind it, I just don't see how that could be plausible!

Firstly, none of us look alike. Rosalie is blonde, statuesque. Beautiful. Many would go as far as say she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. She is quite close. That would always be a spot for my love, my heart, and my everything. My wife. Although, I haven't met her yet. Someday...  
Jasper looks like he is from a different time and he speaks like it, too. I would just clump him into the Civil War era. He has got books of that time all over his apartment and he even participates in the war re-enactments downtown. He always is on the Confederate side, though. When Rose and I go and see him, we can easily point him out with his golden, honey hair and his height. That and the fact that he always rode the horse as the general.  
I have unmanagable bronze hair and a lean figure. I am attractive, but by far not the most handsome person out there. Although many girls seem to think otherwise, I never have seen what it is they are looking at.

Secondly, we are all too close in age. It couldn't have worked. Although they are twins, they do not share the same birthday, which is a good thing. They are so different that it only seems fit that the don't share one. Jasper was born on August the 12th and Rosalie, the 13th. We grew up in diapers together, went through the hell that is High School together, went through college together. We did it all... together.

Because our parents are so close, our mothers have always had it in their heads that Rose and I will end up together. I swear they might have already started wedding plans! Rose and I may love each other, but it is only the sibling kind. It just seems kind of wrong to think of her in such a way other than that.

Rose and Jasper have both had plenty of relationships and while I have not, and been happy with it, they seem to think I need someone. That is the exact reason I am here. On this show. The Bachelor. Call me old fashioned, but isn't love supposed to be sacred? I do not think I could find someone that is my other half on reality television. Besides, most women that go on that show are completely fake! Having my personal life broadcasted to the country, maybe even the world (who knows?), just seems unnatural. But who am I to disappoint my friends?

"Gosh, Edward. Don't make a fuss about it anymore. You're stuck on the show, they can't change bachelors the day of meeting the women. Geez. You didn't put up this much of a fight when we signed you up for that talent contest in school." Rose said from the bathroom. No doubt fixing her appearance.

She was going to be playing one of the women on the show. Only so she can see how they really are and tell me about them. This is how protective we are of each other. She convinced the show to allow her on. Persuasion is truly one of her fortes.

"Edward. We wouldn't have done this if we didn't think something good would come from it. Trust us, man. We've got your back." Jasper said giving me a clap on the back, as if to empasize his point.

Just the Chris, the host, came in. "Edward, it's time to start. Rosalie. You will be in the second limo. Javier will take you to the meeting location. Have a nice night." He said while ushering Rosalie out of the room.

"Good luck, Edward. I'll tell you all about them!" She waved as she ran out.

"Lets go and meet the ladies, gentlemen." Chris followed out of the room.

Jasper went off to the camera room after a quick 'good luck'.

As I walked out into the night air of Los Angeles, I couldn't help but feel like something was coming. Something that would change my life.

* * *

**Okay. That's the first chapter guys! I know it's short but, if I keep them around this length it won't take me too long to get them out. **

**Let me know your questions, comments, concerns, thoughts.**


	2. Alices Introduction

**APOV:**

"Okay, I've got my shoes, dresses, jewelry. What am I missing, what am I missing!? Bella! Come help me." I called out to my best friend as I jumped over my bed heading to my closet. I know I am forgetting something, but for the life of me, I just can't remember.

"Um, just a second, Alice." Bella, called to me.

Bella is my best friend of 8 years. When Bella's mom got remarried our Junior year of high school, she moved from Phoenix to live with her dad. I know she misses the sun and all, but look what she got in return. Me! Her best friend.

I have lived in Forks since birth. Which has been since January 14, 1984. I know, I am young thang! My parents, Mary and Christian Brandon, and younger sister, Cynthia, still live in Forks.

After we graduated we went to the University of Washington where I majored in Interior Design and Bella majored in Culinary Arts with a minor in Business. We opted not to go back to Forks, but stay semi close to home. Therefore, Seattle it was! Now we live in an amazing apartment together.

Other than Bella, I have no one. And before you say anything, my family doesn't count on this one. Not that I don't love Bella or my family, I'm looking for something more. My other half. It may sound cliché but I know he's out there. I'm just not having the best of luck finding him. I scare people off pretty easily, with my short, spiky, black hair, and my hyperactive 4'11 body. What can I say, I am a ball of energy!

_**OOF! **_Oh, gosh. What did Bella do now?

"Bella, sweetie. Are you okay?" I asked as I ran out of my room.

Poor Bella was sprawled on the floor next to the kitchen stool.

"Ugh, yeah. I was coming to see you and I fell off the chair. Dang thing is too high, Alice! I told you we needed regular chairs." She complained.

"What?! Bella, you can't have a dining room chair at a bar. It doesn't even make sense!" I laughed at her silliness.

"Yeah, well. I still think a dining room chair is more reasonable. You know who I am!" Gee, I swear. This girl is so clumsy but is just as stubborn. She can't be reasoned with!

"Okay, what took you so long? What have you been doing?" I wondered. I called her over 5 minutes ago.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I'm working on a new menu for the restaurant for October and September."

Bella is the head chef of her own restaurant, Pride Heights. I know, weird name. But the reasoning behind it was great.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Oh, okay. So it has to represent you, yet still be classy? Is that possible, Bella?" I asked Bella from our living room couch. She turned her face from the computer to glare at me._

"_Yeah, you're hilarious, Alice. What about something to do with my favorite things. Um, Blue Bella? No, that's kind of dumb." She thought aloud. Her nose scrunching up with thought._

"_Hey! What about Perfect Night?" I asked. It seemed reasonable. Besides, it sounds pretty._

"_Perfect Night, Alice? Really. What does that have to do with me? Wait, p-pride? Hmm, okay. Night, night, um height? Yeah! Thanks, Alice! You're a genius!" She exclaimed, turning to face the computer. She started typing furiously on the keyboard._

"_Ha ha. Thanks, I do try! Wait, what did I say?" You see, I know I'm smart, I just don't understand what I said this time._

"_It's what you can rhyme it with. Listen, P for Pride and Prejudice. Night rhymes with Height. So, my two favorite books are, of course, Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice. Therefore, Pride Heights! The name of my new restaurant." _

"_Hmm, Pride Heights. It's classy, it's never been used, it's you! I love it, Bella! You can thank me for the title over dinner." I smirked._

_Bella just laughed continuing her assault on the keyboard._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So what did you need help with, Al? Aren't you done packing? Last time I attempted to walk in your room, you created a maze of what I think was, how many? 5 suitcases?" She asked mockingly.

"Ha ha. There's only 4. And I just have a nagging feeling like I'm forgetting something. I don't even know what it is!" I made a quick glance at the clock. 1:15. Great, my flight leaves at 2:30. I don't know what I'm missing and I meet, maybe, the man of my dreams tonight!

Bella's eyes followed mine to the clock. That girl is quick.

"Alice, your flight leaves in a little over an hour. Um, you got your clothes" I nodded. "Do you have your makeup, jewelry and shoes?" I nodded yet again.

"Where's your plane ticket, Al?" She knew me too well.

"Bella, you're a doll!" I said as I ran to my vanity and grabbed my airline ticket from the sliding mirror door.

"Ok, Al, I got two of your suitcases. Grab the others and let's go." She said from the door.

Once we were at the airport, Bella helped me load my suitcases and sign in.

"Okay, Al. I'm really going to miss you!" Bella sniffled in my ear as we hugged.

"Oh, Bella. You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for. I want you to know that. And yes, I said bestest, you grammar freak!" I laughed through my tears.

We hugged one last time, as Bella had to leave for the restaurant. "Okay, Alice. Go get that man. Gosh knows, no one can resist you." She told me.

"Bye, Bella. Miss you already." I smiled. She truly was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I'm glad I snatched her first!

"You better call me tonight and dish! I'll be home by 11. So, don't you dare forget to call me."

"I won't." Like I ever did. She blew up on me last time I didn't. She is so protective.

We went our separate ways, and as I stood in line waiting for my turn to board the plane, I knew something great was going to happen. Premonition, if you will. But I know something wonderful will come out of this. Maybe even for Bella. All I know, is I can't wait.

. .

**Okay, guys. I'm really sorry about all of the weird updates. I'm still trying to figure this out! Thank you so much, Delilah Lovett. You have been a tremendous help. So, round of applause to her, without her this chapter wouldn't have been here for another couple of weeks. Haha. Ok. Thanks for reading. Questions, comments, or concerns? Tell me, I aim to please. **


	3. My Sentiments Exactly

**APOV:**

The show put all of the girls up in local hotel room to get ready for tonight. They are picking our luggage up when we leave. Bella would love L.A. I've been gone for a total of 3 and a half hours, and I am already missing her like crazy! But it's okay. I'll see her soon. I just know it.

I am so jittery! I can't wait to meet this guy. Edward Cullen, I think is his name. I'll have to ask some of the girls when I get downstairs. Goodness knows there has to be someone who googled him!

Oh, no! 6:15. Okay, Alice. You've got until 7:45 to get ready. They did not plan this well enough. What kind of girl can get ready in that little amount of time? Okay, Bella doesn't count. That girl doesn't put any thought into her clothing choice. She doesn't even understand how important a matter this is. Dang girl is crazy.

I hopped into the shower to freshen myself up. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on my future husband, now would I?

As I took my shower I couldn't help but contemplate what my life would be like after this. Would I find my soul mate? Well, I know I will. I can just feel it. Will I be getting married? Will any of this affect Bella? Yes. It will. How, I do not know.

I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my body and pranced into the room to set out my dress for tonight. After I styled my hair and applied all of my make-up and dressed myself, of course, I went downstairs. Might as well scope out the competition.

As I entered the Meeting Room, I saw all of them. I can see we have already got some cliques going on. It's going to be just like high school. Ugh.

You've got the blonde one's with fake tans, making them orange, and horrible dyed hair. They would be the air headed cheerleaders and would cause all the problems.

Uh, just like I thought. That one girl in the yellow dress (with far too much cleavage) spilt half her drink, looked at it and went back to her conversation. Someone could trip on that! She should have used that napkin to clean it up, or at least found someone to. With that look on her face I'm guessing she wants someone to slip.

Then you've got your au natural group. Not in to tanning, fashion or what anyone else thinks. They will be the activists group. You know, the one's in school that would always stand up for animals rights or female rights. Not that it's a bad thing to do it, but they were always the quiets one's, unless they were protesting. They would be the one's to split up fights.

Well, everyone was pretty in there own way. It just depends on your type. Beautiful, intelligent women. Or pretty, vapid women.

My eyes scanned the rest of the room to find one girl sitting alone. Man was she gorgeous with her blonde hair and clear complexion. And that dress! It was to die for.

It looked as if she was checking everyone out. Not like I would be, but for someone else. I started to walk over having decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Alice Brandon! I am 25 and am from Seattle. You are?" I asked her cheerily. The frown she had on her face turned upside down. I sort of get that reaction a lot. Who can't be happy around me?

"My, you are quite a perky person aren't you?" She laughed. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but I prefer Rose. I'm 26 and am from Chicago. Ha ha. I have to admit I was quite shocked you came over."

"Why on earth would that surprise you? Did no one else?"

"Nope." She said while popping the 'p'.

"Well, you look quite intimidating. With your designer outfit, long toned legs and a frown if I might add." I told her, smiling at the last part.

"Ah, so you noticed. And I tried so hard to hide it!" She joked. "Seriously, Alice, have you listened to any of them speak? It's like I am in High School all over! There's the one girl, Jessica, she's in the mid-thigh length red dress, I think that's her name, that says 'like' every other word. There is the girl Lauren, in the yellow dress and the split down the center, with the god awful spray tan. She looks like an orange. And some of these outfit choices are absolutely dreadful! You might be the only normal person on this show, besides me, of course."

All I kept thinking was 'My Sentiments Exactly'. Some of these girls wouldn't know Chanel from a Dolce & Gabana. Which is quite sad.

"So, does anyone, like, know what he does for a living? It would be, like, totally awesome if he was, like, I don't know, an actor! Oh my gosh, I wonder if he knows Angelina Jolie! That would be, like, totally awesome." The girl we supposed was Jessica wondered, while twirling her horribly dyed blonde hair in between her fingers.

"Is she serious? I want to laugh out loud at her stupidity. Obviously he isn't a famous actor, wouldn't we all have heard of him? How ignorant can one person be?" I questioned in Rose's ear.

She just snickered. "Yeah, I know what you mean. He's a doctor. Well, he is a resident actually in a Chicago hospital. Obviously, the acting thing is not even close. And I doubt he knows Angelina Jolie, not that that would matter anyway. But who cares, she is just another person." Wow, a doctor. My future husband was a doctor! How profound.

"Well, I have already decided. If we have to share rooms, we are together." I told Rosalie.

"Wouldn't want to risk either of ours sanity!" She laughed, just as Chris, the host, walked in.

"Ladies, welcome. We are about ready to leave. I know we are all excited to meet the Bachelor. So, let's begin. In limo 1, we have: Tanya Denali, Irina Anchor, Angela Weber. Kate Power and Emily Young. If you would go ahead and head outside, the limo is waiting."

All around me I heard squeals and screeches of excitement. Was that my ear drum popping? The girls all quickly exited.

"Alright, ladies. In the last limo we have: Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater, Alice Brandon, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Gross, the orange and 'like' girl. Is it so wrong for me to not like them already? Ah, I didn't think so either. "I am, like, totally pysched!", Jessica exclaimed as we all went out to the limo. After everyone was situated in the car we sped away. Alright, 8:30, let's get this ball rolling!

We pulled to a stop and we all turned at the same time to see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. "Miss Brandon, you are first." The limo driver announced.

Oh gosh, here go the jitters. I reached for the handle and took my first step out.

"See ya on the other side!" Rose said.I turned and smiled before shutting the door and making my way to him.


	4. Cyber Stalker

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward or Carlisle. (Although, I wouldn't mind it.)**

**Without further ado: Here it is.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Alright, Edward. We are about to begin." Chris said as he got out of his car.

Oh, man.

"Are you ready? And don't worry about it. All you are doing are meeting and talking..."

I interupted him. "Yeah, and getting rid of 2 of them tonight. Ah, can I back out now? No, that would upset Rosalie and Alice. How in the world did they expect me to find my future wife on here? Rosalie should know they all lie anyway! She watches the show! I know, I know. She is going to be doing some "detective" work for me. But what if she misinterprets conversations and actions? There are so many things that go wrong!"

"Edward, Edward! Calm down. It's fine. Trust your friends and trust your self. Obviously you trust them a lot to be doing this. Just try it. We made some acceptions for you. Less women and Rosalie gets to be one of them. It will be fine. Ah, here is the first limo. Good luck, Edward! Think positive!" Chris said as he walked in the house.

The limo came to a stop in front of the house. The driver's right hand man got out of the passenger seat and opened the door for the first lady. I think I heard some squeals right as it shut.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair in a pink and gold dress walked up the path to meet me, a smile on her face the whole way. She was quite pretty. Please don't be an air head. I pleaded right as she stopped in front of me.

"Hi, there. I'm Tanya Denali."

"Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you Tanya. So, how old are you and where are you from?" I asked, still completely nervous. I've never done this before, how am I supposed to know what to do?!

"Oh! Sorry. I'm 28 and am from Alaska. Right outside of Juneau actually. I am a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school. Oh, and I like long walks on the beach." She laughed. "I'm joking, although I really do. Well, what about you?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I just turned 27 roughly a month ago. I am a doctor in Chicago. And I like playing the piano. And I am not joking." We both laughed. "It was lovely meeting you, Tanya, I will see you inside."

She said the same and bid me adieu.

Okay, Edward. 9 more to go.

The next woman got out in a blue dress.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She shyly shook my hand. We have that much at least in common.

"I'm Edward, Angela. It's nice to meet you. Tell me something about yourself." I asked her.

"Um, I'm 24 and I am a photographer in Seattle."

"What about a fun fact?" I asked. She had to have something to tell me.

"I have a serious case of hitchhikers thumb?" She said like a question.

"Okay. What's a serious case?" She immediately gave me a thumbs up but it wasn't a thumbs up. The top half of her thumb was completely flat! "What! Geez! Okay, I am doctor and have some crazy things, but my word, that is so bizarre!" I laughed.

"Well, I don't mean to do it. I can't give a proper thumbs up. When I go see my siblings at a soccer game of theirs, I give them a thumbs up and scare all the little kids on their team. It's quite funny actually!" She told me.

"Well, Angela. It was nice to meet you. I'lle see you inside."

"Okay." She started walking away. "Oh, Edward. How old are you? You never told me." She questioned.

"Oh, I'm 27. Sorry." She nodded and walked inside. Damn Edward. Way to be stupid and forget to tell her something that important.

The next woman made her way to me. We talked. Her name was Irina Anchor, she is 23, from Pennsylvania and is a Flight Attendant. She was nice enough.

Same thing with the next 2 women. Kate Power is 25 and a nurse from Arizona. Emily Young is from La Push, Washington. She's 29 and a Medical saleswoman.

The next limo pulled up. I groaned internally. Not that these women weren't nice, I was just already tired of doing this. That is until the next woman came out.

"Thank you." She said to the attendant helping her out of the car. So far so good. Only one to thank him. I like her already.

She walked toward me, and it looked like it took a lot of energy out of her to just do that. She was halfway to me when she said "Be yourself. Alice." and ran up to me. Giving me a huge hug. First one to do that too. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Now I see why she looked so funny walking to me in the first place! She was trying to hold herself back. I am glad she is being herself, though. I don't want to get to the end and pick the wrong person because they weren't honest.

"Hi, I am Alice Brandon. I'm 24 and I live in Seattle with my best friend, Bella. I went to the University of Washington where I majored in interior design. I do restrauants and things alike. I love popcorn and lemonade. I can't cook, Bella does that for me. I am a major shopaholic and am open to change. What about you, Edward?" She ran off at me.

Man can she talk. After I got past my initial shock, I laughed again. She put her hands on her hips and gave me the 'What do you think you are doing look.' I instantly stopped what I was doing.

"I wasn't laughing at you. Scouts honor. You're the first person to open up to me like that. Everyone was quite the opposite. I like it. Now I know how the real Alice acts. Wait. Did you google me or something? No one has known my name yet."

"Oh, no. I may be crazy, but I am not pyscho. There's this girl in my limo and she apparently did. She knows your name and where you work. Rosalie, a new friend in the limo, and I got a good laugh out of that one!" She explained.

"Oh, joy. I mean, that's nice." I lied and she saw through it. Snickering at me.

"Well, I am Edward and a doctor in Chicago as you already know. And I am 27." I told her.

"Well, Edward. I will see you inside because I am pretty sure the others are exctied to meet you!" She hugged me and went inside.

I liked her already. And Rosalie apparently likes her. Major plus.

I waited for the next woman to get out, and was not pleased when I saw the way she was acting. Oh, lord. I can already tell she's an air head. When did you get so rude, Edward? Calm down. Be nice.

"Oh my god! You're Edward Cullen. I am Jessica Stanley. Wow. The internet, like, really doesn't do you justice. You are a total babe in person. And your hair!" She ran up to me, pressing herself against my body, which I did NOT like, to play with my hair.

So this is cyber stalker. Lovely.

Nice, Edward. NICE!

"Haha. Yeah. I get a lot." Hell no I do not. She's all over me, air headed, and is a stalker. Great.

"Yeah. Well, you know so much about me, what about you?" I asked, although I really didn't care after the hair incident. That is MINE, thank you.

"Oh, ha ha! Silly, silly me. I'm Jessica, duh. I already told you that! I am 24 Um, I'm from Florida. I am a secretary at a business place. I don't even know what they do there, acutally. Hmm. Oh, well! I'll see you inside, honey!" I cringed at my new name as she ran inside. Oh, heaven help me.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Lauren. I'm a college student at University of Alabama. And I am 21." She said as she leaned forward. Obviously trying to get me to look down her dress which wasn't hard to do. It was pretty much frontless. Not my cup of tea, if you ask me.

"Ah, hi. So what do you know about me?" I asked.

"Actually, whatever Jessica knows. I just want to hear about it from you, though." She smiled.

Okay, she was making up for the nakedness.

"Hmm. I'm a doctor in Chicago. And I turned 27 about a month ago." I told her.

"Ah, that's nice to hear, Edward. So we don't need to be worried about hurting ourselves around you, you will just bandage us right up!" She laughed. "Well, it was a pleasure meetin you. I'll see you inside?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. And of course it was lovely meeting you as well." She nodded walking in the house with a grin on her face.

I feel bad at myself for judging her by her looks. She really seems like a nice girl. I can definitely tell we will get along greatly. We just need to discuss her clothing choice first.

The next girl, Leah Clearwater, is from Michigan. She just graduated from college, at the age of 23, she is a journalist.

Lastly, my best friend Rosale Hale.

"Ah, and who might you be handsome? Let me feel those arms!" She squeezed my biceps. Yep, they were nice, too. I worked out at least3 times a week and ran on the others. Although, Sunday was my resting day.

"Hey, and who might you be babe?" I teased.

"Damn it, Edward. Don't call me that. You can be such a jack ass sometimes." She punched me in the arm. And it hurt. Every rose has their thorn, right? Rosalie defintely did!

"Ouch, alright, sorry. SO, how are they? Who do we like?" I asked.

"Well, not the bimbos. Being Jessica, Tanya, Irina and Lauren. We..." I cut her off.

"Wait! Why don't we like Tanya and Lauren? They seemed great! Funny and nice." I told her.

"See, Edward? This is why I am here. Lauren is a bitch. For real. And Tanya. Well, you can see it in her eyes and facial expressions how she thinks about the others. Which is not positive at all. But, Kate is nice. Same with Angela, Leah and Emily. But Alice, I like her. She is so quirky. Ha ha. She even told me she can 'see' things. But hey, I believe in the paranormal, she might just be able to." She smiled at me.

"What did she 'see'?"

"Just that you, me, her and her best friend, Bella, are going to get a happy ending from this. And hey, I am all ready for it. So why not believe?"

"Hmm. I guess so. Okay. Go on inside. We don't want anyone to question anything."

She nodded and started to walk inside.

"Rose" I called her. She turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." She ran back to me and hugged me with all the force she had.

"Oh, Edward. If anyone deserves true happyness it's you!" She wiped a tear. Hugged me once more, less forcefully, and went inside.

Well, Edward. Go on. Your future is waiting.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry it took so long guys. Soooo, how was it? I hope it was better than my other chapters. This one was like a video going on in my head and I had to get it down. So I am going to try for chapters to come out every Wednesday now. Sound good? Yes, no, maybe so? Great! Now, the whole To Know You: Extras thing didn't really work. I will keep trying to figure it out, but like I said before, I am not very computer savvy. But now the link to the clothes is on my profile. **

**Oh, and I am thinking about doing another story, too. It's called Love Story. I've got the prologue up. If anyone would like me to do it, let me know. I don't want to do it if no one will read/enjoy it.**

**Well, lovelys, questions, comments, concerns? Tell me.**


End file.
